Redemption
by ThePenguinQueen
Summary: A former US Marine has gone on a killing spree because of a traumatic head injury. He is trying to redeem his popularity, but he makes the mistake of killing the granddaughter of a friend of Reid's family. What happens when Reid tries to catch the killer against the judgement of his team? Will he crash and burn under their voiced concerns or thrive and find the psychopath killer?


**A/N: This is my first story so I hope you like it. I own the characters that don't belong to the cast.**

**Prologue**

Atlanta, Georgia

Fear coursed through her veins as she ran from her attacker. He had just let her free hoping that she would run herself to death. He was the type of psychopath that enjoyed seeing his victims torture themselves both physically and mentally.

He was quickly gaining ground on the poor girl. She was running as fast as her twelve year old legs could carry her. She was the youngest victim he had performed his ritual with. He was taking a big risk seeing as she may be weaker than the rest since she was much younger. He had jumped from seventeen year olds down to a twelve year old because he thought that the seventeen year olds died to fast. He figured that the younger they were, the less time it would take for them to die and the more time he could have with the corpse to perform his unethical ritual.

He could hear her breathing become labored. He couldn't help but let a smile wash across his face. The time was drawing near. She was falling right into his trap. She was actually torturing herself to death.

Just as he caught up to her, she collapsed to the ground. The sickening thud that her head made when it hit the ground echoed through the still night air. He quickly slipped down to her level. Blood was rushing out of a wound that her head had made when it hit the ground. He was happy that he wouldn't have to bash her head in himself. Instead, he could get straight to the unethical ritual that he performed on all of the corpses.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and removed a pocket knife. Its handle had the US Marine Corps logo engraved into it. He was a former Marine and proud of it. He had only started killing people because he had suffered a severe head trauma that made him violent. The girl was his fourteenth victim in the past fourteen months.

He moved the knife up to her lips. He then cut the top one of it one swoop. He did the same to the bottom one, he then through them aside. Then he moved the knife to her ear. He removed the bottom with the knife. He then placed his teeth around the top of the ear. In one vicious chomp, he ripped her ear off like Mike Tyson.

He didn't swallow it. Instead, he removed a box the size of a cellphone from his pocket. It was ornately decorated with golden embroideries. At the corners, there were golden roses. He slowly lifted the box lid up. Inside staring back at him were the tops of the other fourteen girls' ears. He then dropped the top of this girl's ear into it. He smiled when he slammed the lid shut. He was halfway done with his killer ways. Once he got to thirty young women dead, he had agreed to turn himself into a mental hospital and ask for the best medical help he could afford.

He had only agreed upon thirty women because that's how old his mother was when she died of cancer. He wanted to remember her by killing that many young women.

The rush of the kill then coursed through his veins. He was so stoked that he had just killed another woman. He still tasted her cooling blood in his mouth. The taste reminded him of his first kill. She had bleed over everything after he bashed her skull in. Her blood even squirted into his mouth. He remembered the taste so vividly. It tasted like sticky water. He loved the taste so much, that he had started chomping off the next thirteen victims' ears in hopes of replicating that taste. He had been unsuccessful until now.

He then dragged her body to his truck. He just discarded her into the flatbed like she was garbage. To him she was so he saw no problem in it. He then hopped into the truck and drove away.

As he drove along, he was preparing himself to find the perfect spot to bury her body. When he approached the peach plantation, he knew that this was it. He was going to bury this girl here.

He pulled over to the side of the road and dragged the girl out of the flatbed. He carried her towards the field. He conveniently found a hole that was already dug. He figured it was for a new peach tree, but it was going to be for the corpse of a twelve year old instead.

He just tossed her into the hole. With the shovel sitting beside the hole, he shoveled the dirt back into it. As soon as the last drop of dirt fell over the hole, he booked it out of there. He was smiling the whole way back to his truck.

When morning came, the worker that had dug the hole found it exceedingly odd that it had filled in. To satisfy his curiosity as to why, he began digging it again. When his shovel hit the girl's head, he just gasped in horror. He started digging faster hoping the girl was still alive. When he fully uncovered her, he dragged her out. He soon realized that he was too late to save the poor girl.

He then whipped out his cellphone to call the cops. Before he could finish dialing the number, his coworkers started flocking over. The last one to arrive was the boss. He took one look at the body and slumped to the floor. He couldn't believe who it was.

The eyes and face of the dead girl that were staring at him belonged to his granddaughter. Tears just welled up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt her. She was the gentlest human being that he had ever met. She was also very obedient.

He couldn't even believe that he had just seen her living less than twenty-four hours previous. Now, he was looking at his only granddaughter dead in front of him.

Without even thinking, he pulled out his phone and called someone that he knew could help. Spencer Reid.


End file.
